vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Carillon
Summary Carillon was one of the members of the Ten Great Demon Lords. He is also the King of the Beast Country Yuurazania. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-A | At least High 7-A Name: Carillon Origin: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Gender: Male Age: 500+ Classification: Lion Lycanthrope Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Automatic Translation, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Flight, Regeneration (Low), Aura, Energy Manipulation, Transformation, Unholy Manipulation (Monsters are made of magicules, which can be purified or warded off by holy energy), Radiation Manipulation and Creation (Monsters of significant aura can create an aura akin to radiation, that is extremely toxic to organic life and can induce death in high concentration. It will cause monsters to be born due to the high concentration of magicules), Unconventional Resistance to Power Nullification, Power Modification, Power Absorption and Power Mimicry (Skills are inscribed into the soul which resists any outside interference unless the interference is stronger than the soul's defenses, furthermore Unique Skills and above require a strong soul to possess them), Resistance to Radiation Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Unique skills are the shape of the mind itself and require a strong soul in order to posses them), Information Manipulation (Magic Senses overloads the brain with so much information it would have killed a normal human, but can be used casually), Data Manipulation (The information from Magic Sense is turned into data, which overloads the human brain, but can be used casually), Death Manipulation, Sense Manipulation (Comparable to Ranga, who can resist Confusion, a spell which distorts senses of smell), Fear Manipulation, Confusion Inducement, and Sleep Manipulation (Can resist Coercion), Empathic Manipulation, and Magic (Has innate resistance to magic) Attack Potency: At least Large Mountain level (Is a demon lord class individual and thus superior to Special A class monsters such as Orc Disaster Geld) | At least Large Mountain level (Far stronger than before) Speed: Relativistic (Comparable to Hakurou who blitzed Orc Disaster Geld) | Relativistic speed (Superior to before) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Mountain Class | At least Large Mountain Class Durability: At least Large Mountain level | At least Large Mountain level Stamina: High Range: Kilometers | Kilometers Standard Equipment: The White Tiger-Blue Dragon Halberd, Legend-Class Equipment Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magic Sense:' Allows its user to perceive the magicules floating around the user. Also, the user can observe how waves disturb the nearby magicules, then use that information to calculate the visual, auditory and other wave-based information of the surroundings. Magic Sense also grants the ability to understand and express the intent of spoken words even if the language of the conversation partner is unknown. **Magic Sense enables users to be aware of their environment in battle even if blind or deaf and prevent a surprise attack. *'Royal Beast:' Carrion's unique skill which allows him to transform into a lion. *'Beast Roar:' An attack which is in essence, a particle cannon that fires magical force. Key: Base | Transformation Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Tier 7 Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Aura Users Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Isekai Characters Category:Automatic Translation Users Category:Creation Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Unholy Users